


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cooking, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: On a rare morning off, Magnus and Alec get to spoil each other a bit.





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

Luxury, Magnus had come to find, was waking up with Alec in his arms, pressed back to chest. It was watching the sunlight creep across the carpet of the bedroom floor and reaching out to them, to blanket them in warmth. It was soft, languid kisses and warm, slick mouths. It was the caress of bed-tousled hair tickling his face.

It was in Magnus’ nature to indulge those he loved to the point of spoiling them rotten, and with Alec in particular, he was helpless to stop himself. As long as he had known shadowhunters, he’d been painfully aware of their tendency to starve themselves of things like affection, leisure, and luxury, and the Lightwoods were strict in holding to that practice. Magnus had been simultaneously humbled and devastated when he realized just how deeply that neglect ran in Alec.

It was the first evening Alec had spent at Magnus’, and it had begun innocently enough—they’d brought home bacon burgers from the East Village and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Magnus hadn’t even given it a second thought when he began to lightly rub the edge of his thumb up and down the delicate curve of Alec’s neck where his hand was resting. Casual intimacy had always been easy for Magnus, a preferred method for showing his affections. Alec had shivered at the touch, though, and Magnus had been quick to pull his hand away and apologize. Alec had grabbed for his hand desperately, though, and the look in his eyes told Magnus exactly what he needed to know—Alec wasn’t used to being treated as something precious. He wasn’t familiar with being doted on. He wasn’t sure what to do with such tenderness, though he wanted it desperately. Magnus could tell, and he couldn’t blame him for it one bit. It was humbling to be the one Alec lowered his defenses for, the one he trusted to lay himself bare to and ask for something from.

From that day on, Magnus had made it his mission to dote on his love every second of every day.

After one last kiss, Magnus carefully extracted himself from Alec’s hold and slid out from beneath the sheets.

“Where are you going?” Alec grumbled, his arm flopping down on Magnus’ side of the mattress. “We finally have a morning where we don’t have to be anywhere.”

Magnus pulled his robe on with a sleepy smile, reveling in the way the cool silk slid across his naked skin. “I figured we could celebrate with a nice breakfast. Made the old fashioned way,” he added, holding up a finger when Alec opened his mouth to protest. “You stay in bed, _bien-aimé_. Let me spoil you.”

With a fluid flutter of his fingers and a faint pulse of pale blue magic, a single white rose appeared in Magnus’ hand. He caressed Alec’s cheek with its fragile petals and was rewarded with a hum of pleasure from Alec’s throat, his eyes fluttering closed. “That’s it, handsome,” Magnus encouraged, letting the rose slip from his grasp and onto Alec’s lap before slipping out of the bedroom.

Stretching luxuriously, Magnus felt his joints pop. He was feeling delightfully light and weightless, still sleepy and slow. It was a nice place to be. Pulling back the curtains on the balcony doors, he let the sun envelop the living room in gold and cast small rainbow fractals across the floor where the light caught the cut of the glass.

“It’s a beautiful morning.” Alec’s voice was soft, coming from behind him. When Magnus turned, he saw Alec leaning against the bedroom doorframe, head tilted against the wood.

“You’re an absolute menace, Alexander,” Magnus reproved playfully, crossing the living room to stand in front of him. “You’re just determined to ruin my plans.”

“I was promised a morning off with you,” Alec protested. “And that’s what I want. So if you’re so determined to make breakfast, then I’m going to help you.” Sweeping past Magnus, Alec went over to the breakfast bar, forearms anchored on the counter top. “What are we making?”

“Well,” Magnus began, “I was thinking lemon and blueberry pancakes.” Pressing his hand to the small of Alec’s back as he passed him, Magnus waved his hand across the counter, leaving ingredients and cookware in its wake. “Or maybe something else if you’d prefer?”

“No, that sounds good,” Alec agreed, blinking slowly as a soft smile spread across his lips. “Where do we start?”

“You can wash the blueberries.” Handing over the carton to him, Magnus got to work in mixing the pancake batter.

It was rare that they got to enjoy mundane tasks. Usually the closest they got was in the morning, when they woke up in bed together. They were just Alec and Magnus. It never took long for the bubble to burst, though. But this morning, it hadn’t. They were still in that beautiful in-between where things were easy and simple, and they could pretend that this little corner of the world was all that mattered right now.

“Are you finished?” Magnus asked, eyes on the batter.

“All done,” Alec said triumphantly, bringing the bowl of berries over. “What’s next?”

“We’ve got to put the lemon in.”

“Where’s the recipe?” Alec inquired, poking around the countertop.

Keeping his eyes on the lemon he was zesting, Magnus replied “There isn’t one.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “What is your aversion to recipes, Magnus? They’re there for a reason, you know.”

Snorting softly, Magnus put down the lemon and turned to look at him. “You forget I saw what happened when you followed one religiously. And I’ll thank you to remember I was the one who fixed it. _Without_ a recipe.” Trailing his fingertips up Alec’s hand to rest on his shoulder, Magnus pulled him in close, lips at his ear. “Don’t you trust me?”

Alec’s eyes looked slightly glazed, and Magnus was too proud to be modest and say it wasn’t a wonderful feeling that he couldn’t hide how affected he could be by Magnus’ advances. “That depends on the topic at hand,” he managed to say, hands finding their way to Magnus’ hips and pulling.

“What can I do to earn your trust?” Magnus purred softly, turning them around and pressing Alec back against the counter, hands planted on either side of him. Letting his lips trail down, Magnus came to a stop at the bold deflect rune.

He had quickly learned after a bit of exploring that runed skin was particularly sensitive to touch and sensation. The burn of the adamas heightened the receptivity of the nerves, and Magnus rather enjoyed using that to his advantage.

Magnus’ teeth grazed the tantalizing spot carefully, and then his lips kissed away the sting. “How are you feeling now?” he pressed into Alec’s skin.

“I think you could do just about anything and I’d follow. Not that that’s new,” Alec replied, a soft moan punctuating the end of his sentence as Magnus languidly suck a new mark onto his skin, a pretty red love bite that would be mostly hidden in the rune.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Reaching behind Alec to dip his finger in the pancake batter, Magnus tapped the tip of Alec’s nose with it, causing Alec to blink at him in shock. He went nearly cross eyed trying to look at his nose, and Magnus was unable to keep himself from laughing.

“Very funny, Magnus,” Alec protested, though there wasn’t even a hint of displeasure in the tone of his voice. Reaching up to swipe the batter off, Alec moved to suck his finger clean, but Magnus trapped his hand in his before he could, running his tongue across the pad of Alec’s finger. “No fair, that was mine!” Alec objected, turning around to stick his own finger in the bowl to take a taste.

“Satisfied?” Magnus questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Smiling around the finger in his mouth, Alec nodded. “Very. These are going to be amazing.”

“Only the best for you, angel,” Magnus replied affectionately, running his fingers through Alec’s hair lovingly. He was utterly besotted by his Alexander, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Falling for Alec wasn’t something he was afraid of, because he knew Alec would catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @royaltybane!


End file.
